Bento
by goosegirl-days
Summary: Shiro confesses to Kuro his feelings. Will Kuro return his feelings? Pairings:KuroShiro


A/N:Hi, first time writing a K fanfic, hope you like it ^^

* * *

"I like you."

What did these three simple words mean exactly?

They had been living out their days together peacefully. Shiro kept his powers hidden and Kuro took care of everything. Every now and then they would bring Neko out and have a picnic by the serene river side.

For weeks, they did not say anything remotely out of the ordinary to each other so it really came as a shock when Kuro heard those words.

Shiro smiled at him with such warmth in his eyes that it made Kuro slightly weak in the knees.

Was he joking, he was a prankster after all, Kuro thought.

Shiro managed a small giggle when he saw Kuro's frown and confessed once more, "Kuro, I really like you."

Kuro felt time stop as he gazed at the one he knew was the most important to him, the one he would lay down his life for. He took a deep breath.

Shiro gently stretched out his arms to Kuro for a cuddle, it was like he was saying, "won't you like me too?"

He was welcomed with a strong, loving embrace from his wonderful Kuro, yes, he could feel their bodies pressed together and wanting to be connected.

Clothes were thrown carelessly all over the floor as they both got on the small bed they shared together, their eyes locked and never leaving each other.

"Kuro…" Shiro stroked his lover's cheeks tenderly, then he let loose the band that Kuro always used to tie up his hair and long black hair flowed down.

Shiro loved the intense darkness of Kuro's hair, it was like the night sky, "so pretty..."

Kuro was a loyal servant and loved praises from his king though he wouldn't admit it openly, he hid the blush on his cheeks by pressing his lips against Shiro's and they were sweet.

Kuro felt like he could pour out the bottled up feelings and the butterfly kiss became a lustful one as he refused to let Shiro go. Even as Shiro pulled away to gasp for air, Kuro would lock him in a second kiss because he wanted everything of Shiro.

Until tears trickled down Shiro's cheeks did Kuro pull away, with a guilty look on his face he said, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Still smiling though he was completely breathless, Shiro replied, "what, what are you talking about? Aren't we lovers now?"

He wiped away his tears and wrapped his arms around Kuro tightly, whispering into Kuro's ear, "we belong to each other."

The feeling of Shiro's body against his, skin to skin, and with the sweet words he heard enticed Kuro to desire more than just kisses.

The bed creaked in protest when Kuro pinned down Shiro on to the fluffy blanket and slowly he spread Shiro's legs apart.

"Kuro always surprises me," Shiro couldn't help but laugh a bit at how Kuro knew about things like this.

"I've dreamt about this actually, that you as the trickster that you are would try to seduce me. Before I knew who you were, I thought of cutting you down with my sword. But now all I can think about is having you all to myself."

He rested his head on Shiro's belly, "it is not like me to think that way."

Shiro bent over and kissed his forehead dotingly, "Kuro thinks too much. I like you for you are."

Kuro felt his face contort as it seemed his mouth was curling upwards in a smile, something he would need to get used when he stayed too close to his silly, cute Shiro.

They continued in a series of light fluttering kisses before Kuro started his descend down from Shiro's neck to his soft chest. Kuro left little red bite marks all over Shiro's body, to show that Shiro was his and no one else could have him.

"Ah, Kuro," Shiro cried out when Kuro licked one of the sensitive rosy coloured buds, he felt that he would melt there instantly.

Kuro revived him with a kiss and said in a deep, sexy voice, "I'm coming in."

Did he always sound so husky, Shiro thought to himself feverishly as he came into contact with the heat of Kuro's body.

Though a little cautious at first, Shiro's body soon welcomed Kuro with love, almost as if they were the perfect match for one another.

Shiro blushed a deep red, he couldn't explain why it felt good to have Kuro inside him.

"It's so warm," his round eyes filled fast with tears.

"Shiro, I love you," Kuro trailed Shiro's light snowy hair through his fingers, it was fluffy like a bunny's fur.

He lifted Shiro's arms to wrap around his neck and hug him as he pushed in deeper, he wanted more.

"K-Kuro , I want you," his lover cried with such affection that Kuro couldn't stop anymore, he wanted to please Shiro as well as himself.

He continued to thrust in with even more desire, fuelled by the sweet echoes of his equally passionate lover.

It was the desire to be together, to be connected in body and soul.

Their lips met again and at the instance of that kiss, there was magic and it began.

Like a beautiful melody, their bodies moved in harmony with each other as both of them wanted the warmth and comfort they longingly desired.

I don't ever want to be alone again, Shiro closed his eyes and waited for the tears to roll down but they didn't.

He was showered with gentle kisses from Kuro, his knight.

As though he always knew, Kuro said, ""Isana Yashiro, you are like no other. I'll never leave your side, you're my king."

Their faces were just a breath apart and Shiro could see the sincerity in Kuro's intense dark eyes.

"I love you, Kuro," Shiro said over and over again. Kuro did not mind, he knew no matter how many times Shiro said it, he would always want to hear it again.

Their fingers were interlocked in a tight bind as they exchanged kisses so sensual, eager for each other and not wanting to let go.

"Ah, ah," Shiro panted, his lips still moist and plump from receiving Kuro's hungry kisses.

Kuro breathed silently, his midnight blue eyes gazing intently on Shiro. He just wanted to enjoy the beautiful sight of his lover, naked and filled with his love.

"Is there something on my face?" Shiro looked up with curiosity, thinking that he looked funny.

"Yes there is, right here," Kuro lied and lunged forward to seal Shiro's lips in a passionate kiss, even as the sun began to rise he wanted to enjoy this precious moment just a little longer.

Shiro too, wanted this embrace to last forever.

{+}

He peeked open an eye and looked across the pillow his head rested on, there was no one there.

"Umm," Shiro mustered all his strength to sit up straight, his back was almost numb.

He suddenly heard a string of meows, it sounded like they were coming from the kitchen.

With much difficulty, Shiro crawled from the bed slowly and inched towards the place he knew his lover would be in.

"Meow, meow, meowwwwwww!" Neko's fur stood up like a blanket of needles as she growled at chef Kuro, who matched her glare equally.

"I did not hurt Shiro so stop shouting, you silly cat," he barked at her.

"Kuro, uh-" Shiro tried to reach out to Kuro but his lower back and legs gave way.

With lightning speed, Kuro gracefully caught Shiro in one arm and prevented a nasty fall.

"Kuro's so cool," Shiro grinned.

"Please try to take care of yourself, I'm not your babysitter," Kuro replied as he rested Shiro on one of the cushions on the floor.

"What's for breakfast today?"

"It's lunch, you overslept again," Kuro responded in his usual, stern voice.

Kuro's being so serious, Shiro thought as he absent-mindedly ruffled his own messy hair.

He couldn't help but feel a tinge of disappointment that his lover had not greeted him with warmth or shower him in a flurry of kisses until he looked down at the bento Kuro prepared.

Every little morsel in the bento box, the rice, meat and more meat, were all in little heart shapes.

"Kuro, this is…"

With his beautiful eyes gazing upon Shiro, Kuro smiled tenderly, "Shiro, you are like no other. Always remember that."

Kuro's long slender fingers caressed his lover's pinkish cheeks, such softness.

Shiro grasped those fingers with his own to pull Kuro close to him and gave him the first kiss of the day.

"Meow, meow, "Neko jumped up and down, trying to get hold of the heart-shaped food in the bento set whilst Kuro and Shiro exchanged more kisses.

There would only be more to come as the days pass.

* * *

A/N:Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
